


Your All Talk

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, Listen I worked at Starbucks for four years I have to write at least ONE coffeeshop au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: The title is not a typo, it's the title to a NeverShoutNeverSong, don't @ me





	Your All Talk

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 19 - Talk

“Everyone look alive, Blaine’s boyfriend incoming.”

“He’s not my–!”

But before Blaine could finish, the jingle of the front door interrupted him, admitting the man in question.

Blaine smiled, despite his embarrassment. “Hi, Kurt.”

The guy smirked, sauntering up to the counter. “Hello, Blaine. And hello to the rest of you merry band.”

Blaine snorted, looking at his comrades in arms. Or aprons as the case may be.

“What can I interest you in today?”

Kurt looked him up and down. “What do you have here that’s bull-bodied and sweet?”

“Besides me, you mean?” Blaine smirked.

Kurt smirked back.

Blaine wasn’t sure how long this had been going on. When Kurt had become ‘his’ regular or when the flirting had even started. He just knew one day he was writing Kurt’s name on the side of his nonfat mocha to-go cup, and the next thing he knew it Blaine was hand-feeding him a piece of lemon-cake they’d just gotten in.

Well, that had only been the one time, but one time was enough, wasn’t it?

Kurt’s eyes glittered. “Are you saying you’re on the menu?”

“Only on our secret menu,” Blaine leaned a bit, bracing his weight on his forearm and making sure Kurt could see it. “Only our most exclusive customers have access.”

Kurt looked, appreciatively.

“And here I forgot my club card.” He asked, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine winked. “I’m open to alternative demonstrations of brand loyalty.”

Kurt snorted, breaking eye contact. “Blaine that was so many words.”

Blaine shrugged, falling out of his flirty persona quite easily. “It worked in my head. White mocha?”

“Please.”

Kurt watched Blaine as he steamed the milk, making small talk and leaning over the counter so Blaine could hear him over the machine.

When Blaine was done, he watched Kurt take his first sip, delighted as always by the small sigh of contentment that came with a job well done.

What normally happened at this point was Kurt turned to find a table and Blaine turned back to his work – either wiping counters or dealing with customers depending on how busy they were. But Kurt didn’t turn.

“You know, Blaine.” He started, fingers tracing the handle of his mug. “I’m starting to wonder if you’re just all talk.”

Blaine blinked, watching Kurt as he took another sip.

Kurt continued. “I mean, here we’ve been doing this cat and mouse thing for weeks and you’ve yet to ask me on a real date.”

Blaine shrugged, leaning against the counter. “You haven’t asked me out, either.”

Kurt leveled Blaine with an unimpressed look. “You never hit on someone when they’re at work. Everyone knows that.”

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “And I could get a complaint for harassing customers.”

Kurt shrugged, delicately, bringing his mug back to his lips. Blaine watched as he caught a stray bit of foam with his tongue.

“Well,” Kurt said, putting his mug back on the saucer with a kind of finality. “I, for one, am sick of this coyness.” He put the saucer down and leaned his arms on the counter, lacing his fingers together. “I’ll have a date, please.”

Blaine bit back a grin. “Are raisins okay?”

Kurt leveled him with another unimpressed look.

He grinned for real. “I get off at 7. Movies?”

Kurt grinned back. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168740107965/your-all-talk)


End file.
